A Higher Place
by sherzael25
Summary: HOGWARTS AU. Kara suddenly found something new to occupy her Thursday night, aside from food. [Will involve almost all of the major characters in the Supergirl universe, especially on the next chapters. :) ]
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings my fellow shippers!** So, Supergay, I mean girl, has taken over our hearts eh? I made this because everything is great when you combine it with Hogwarts AU. Supercorp has great chemistry and dynamics as Sanvers and I hope, even if It's a long shot, that they will see what we see. For now, i'mma add this to the growing list of Supercorp fics and I hope you all enjoy it. Toodles!

 **CHAPTER I**

Kara Danvers could barely hold her wand as she sneaks into the corridor going to her secret hideout one chilly Thursday night. She walked the badly lit hallway, careful not to make more sound than necessary. She shivered and immediately regretted the idea of not adding an extra layer of clothing before leaving their common room. Why'd they have to leave this place darker and creepier, she thought. It was a shortcut to where she is headed, so she undoubtedly took it. It's not as if she's afraid of the dark. She had just gone to the kitchen, taking a generous amount of food the house elves prepared for her. So generous, maybe she'd bring a bag next time so she doesn't have to worry looking like someone who skipped a number of consecutive meals for three days. Well, no one will see her at that state right now. Besides who would be out at this time of the night?

That thought suddenly popped out of her head, as she heard footsteps on the far off side of the corridor. She stopped and freaked out, undecided if she'd go back and hide in an empty classroom or move forward and decide on any form of excuse. She's a prefect after all. A prefect carrying a ridiculous amount of food. Oh and her wand is still lit. "Nox." She whispered as soft as she could. The light immediately went out but It already gave away her location.

The echoing footsteps grew louder and approached faster. She backed out a little and as she did so, a box fell out of her hands. She bent to picked it up but was caught halfway by some sort of light emanating from the tip of a wand.

"P-professor, I'm just on patrol." She stammered as she stood up.

The figure lowered her wand, revealing a face Kara knows too perfectly well. That person is always the most intriguing face in the room. Not a professor, although, she's not sure if this is going to be a good thing or not.

"Oh. H-hi, Ms. Luthor."

"Danvers?"

Kara heard her sigh of relief. She noticed Lena's features soften and her stance retreated. The air suddenly felt less intense. _Holy Rao, I think I just escaped a nasty curse,_ Kara mused.

"I thought i have to reprimand another wayward teenager doing something she should not."

She eyed the blonde and noticed the stuff she has in her hands. Kara then tried to grab the box of what turned out to be chocolate frogs on the floor. "One sec." She scrambled, careful not to drop any more food, this time in front of the Head Girl. But it seems like the more she moves, the greater the possibility that everything will fall out of her arms.

"Wait. I just-"

Lena stifled a laugh at the sight of this lone, clumsy Hufflepuff in this dark part of the castle.

"Here let me get it." She bent over, picked the box of chocolates, and handed it over to Kara. Lena's hand touched hers for a second, causing her to blush. Kara however, didn't notice the smirk that followed the lips of the Head Girl.

"Thanks."

"You don't look like on patrol." The brunette raised her eyebrow inquisitively. She crossed her arms, knowing fully well that something's up with this girl.

Kara just smiled apologetically. "I'm not. I finished about two hours ago."

She was waiting for the brunette to yell at her for not being the model student she should be. That she of all people should know the rules of the school. She expected an onslaught of unkind words, ending with all forms of comparison to her cousin. But a minute of silence passed by, and nothing of that sort came out of Lena's mouth. Her eyebrows, however remained furrowed.

"Are you having an illegal party I should worry about?"

Kara's head shook vigorously at the idea of doing that kind of troublemaking. "Oh no no. I just felt hungry, i'm gonna take this somewhere to relax."

"Good. I'd hate to be the reason for your suspension or detention." Lena eyed the numerous amount of food on Kara's hand again, and stared back at Kara, confused. "Who's with you?"

"Uhh, no one." She turned around and squinted her eyes in the dark. "Is there someone following me?"

"No i don't m-mean that...i'm sorry but are you going to eat all of that? "

"Yes?"

"By yourself?"

Kara nodded slowly, her glasses a little askew. She looked like she just heard the most ridiculous joke in her entire lifetime.

"Right." Lena resigned to the idea that the girl really has a huge appetite, usually accompanied by midnight cravings. "You know you can't be out at this hour?"

"I k-know. I'm so sorry. I'll just take this back to our common room and spend the evening there."

"It's fine. Go where you need to be." She was about to let the blonde go to mind her own business when a thought crossed her mind. "On one condition."

Kara suddenly grew uneasy. _Is she going to blackmail her or what._ "Alright. What is it? Shoot."

"Do you have something to drink?"

Kara, a little stunned that it was just a simple request, took a few seconds to process things and analyze that Lena just wanted some sort of beverage. She handed over the bottle she got from her pocket. "Yeah. Here take this bottle of butterbeer."

"Thank you. What about you then? You have a spare one?"

"Yes. I have."

She took the blue bottle and turned her back. Kara just caught a whiff of her hair's scent, like the smell of spring just after the cold harsh winter. "See you around then, Danvers."

Kara watched the Head Girl make her exit, the sound of her steps starting to lose its sound, her figure starting to get smaller as she gets farther.

"W-wait!" Lena stopped on her tracks. Kara realized she just blurted out something without thinking. Screw thinking.

"Yes? Did you need something else?"

"Uhmm. You can join me if you like?"

"Did you want me to?"

"I.. well. You know.." Kara sputtered almost incoherent words again, trying to find an excuse that will not obviously be concluded as malicious. Seeing it was going nowhere, she took a deep breath and took the opportunity to probably prolong their interaction. After all, she might not get one again. "Yeah. I could use a friend i guess. Or a fellow prefect. No. Oh my god. Sorry, i forgot you're head girl."

"I'd be happy to." Kara heard her say. Her heart jumped out a little as she tried to contain herself, finally having the chance to get to know the intriguing yet extremely gorgeous Head Girl from Slytherin. And before she knew it, she's face to face with Lena. The young Danvers' eyes widened with the sudden proximity. She caught Lena returning the gaze, her eyes matching the color of her tie, dancing with the light from the flames on a nearby torch. "

"And let me help you with those. " Lena took some of the food she's carrying, tucked them safely in her arms, as Kara stood there like a frozen ice sculpture.

"Where to?" Lena asked.

Kara came back to her senses and let out another nervous laugh. She started to walk briskly, leading the way to one of her favorite places, the other girl closely following her. How it took an unexpected turn. To be with someone in this seemingly normal Thursday night. How fortunate she was, to be with that someone she is most curious about.

Meanwhile, a cloaked figure not too far away from the two girls, carefully watches and observes. It lingered for a minute before disappearing into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Damn, the agony of the hiatus is creeping in, eh? How y'all holding up? Reading fanfictions I guess. What else will we do, right? Haha anyway, latest chapter here. I hope you guys like it.**_

 **CHAPTER II**

It has been exactly a week since Kara shared that unexpected evening with an unlikely companion, the alluring yet inscrutable Head Girl, Lena Luthor, and the feeling of wanting and waiting for that to happen again has not left her train of thoughts. They have exchanged glances and smiles whenever they happen to see each other; along the corridors, in between classes and sometimes in the library. But Kara has had zero attempts to strike up another conversation with the Slytherin girl. She'd either have an unfortunate series of wrong timings or a heart beating so loud, it won't allow her to even utter a single Hello without her voice shaking like a 7.5 magnitude earthquake. She's not this nervous when she met her friends. Winn, Jimmy, Barry. She doesn't understand why this could be any different. She was only a little flustered when around Professor Cat Grant and that one time when the Professor introduced her to her niece. But not this nervous. She just sighed and pitied her shyness. _How do people do this? Talk to someone you wanna be frjends with without freaking out?_ She sat on her spot in the Huffflepuff table and started to distract herself with the very inviting potstickers in front of her.

The Great Hall is quickly being flooded by witches and wizards as lunch hour approaches. The students, wearing their scarves and sweatshirts representing their different house colors, decorated the huge dining room, making the gloomy weather displayed on the enchanted ceiling less depressing.

Kara is on her fourth one when Winn arrives and joined her for lunch. The Ravenclaw guy slammed his books on the table which set a few bits of food flying (much to her annoyance), eventually settling on the seat across Kara.

"If I'm dead by this afternoon, report Professor Danvers to the Aurors."

"Right." She mumbled. Schoolwork has drastically leveled up on their 6th year, in contrast to the free time to hang out and do fun stuff for a change that Winn had hoped for. He had less time for tinkering with his gadgets, as Winn has an endless affinity with Muggle technology. This time, he had to put those on hold.

He placed his arms on the table, his hands cupping his chin, looking like he's about to fall asleep. She felt sorry for the guy for a moment but then she remembered those grueling moments he shared with that Mon El guy trying to piss her off, she felt that he probably deserved the suffering.

Her eyes wandered on the crowd of maroon and noticed a flock of girls surrounding something. A few seconds passed and the view cleared a little revealing Mon El drinking something out of a cup, his little fanclub poised in worshipping him. He saw Kara and gave her a wink followed by his smug smile, which elicited a groan from the young Danvers. After a few moments, a flash of green captured Kara's eyes. It was Lena Luthor on her confident stride heading to the Slytherin table. Her long black hair swaying behind her with every step that she makes. Her aura, engimatic yet beckoning, did all of its magic on Kara who suddenly can't keep her eyes away from the older girl. Before seating on her preferred place, Lena's eyes darted around, as if checking or looking for something. They finally landed on Kara, a nod and a smile followed, which the prefect returned with a huge grin.

Kara was so busy gazing upon the Head Girl, she didnt notice Winn lift his head up. He noticed her flashing her biggest smile, got weirded out and turned his back to see the receiver of that grin so brightt, it looked like someone casted Lumos Maxima on it.

"Who were you smiling at?"

Kara quickly averted her gaze. She adjusted her glasses and arched an eyebrow, a habit she formed whenever she'd think of an excuse. "No one. Are you going to eat that, give it here."

"Was it Olsen?"

"What? No!"

"Then why were you smiling like that. You're not listening to me."

"I was n- Okay, why would I turn my own sister to the Ministry? Because you ended up with a pile of things to do because you're too busy ogling girls on your free time with that Moonie or whatever the name he has."

"Mmm. I sense jealousy." Winn tried to grab something out of Kara's plate, but the blonde is always quick to react whenever threat comes in the way.

"No. It's called annoyance."

"Nah, you're surely jealous."

"In your wildest dreams, Winslow."

"Who is jealous again?" Said the figure in black, who reached out to grab a nugget on Kara's plate.

"Hey! Ale-Professor Danvers!" Alex beamed at her and gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder.

It was still a challenge to Kara, calling her sister on their surname, with a professor attached to it. She could've never imagined her being a teacher before when they were kids. Alex's punk rock phase still disturbs her a little whenever she remembers it.

"I'm starving."

"Here eat!" Kara wholeheartedly offered her overflowing plate, a brownie falling off from it. Kara took it with speed like lightning.

"I can't. I gotta rush." She grabbed a slice of sandwich and started doing quick strides, as she headed to the door out of the great hall. "My office, Kara, later!" She said in a loud voice before heading out. The younger Danvers could only wave in agreement.

 _Maybe this day won't be so bad,_ she thought as she took another bite of her pumpkin pie.

* * *

Alex hurried as fast as she could to make her way outside of the castle. An urgent job on an empty stomach is not new to her, but she'll never get use to the unpleasantness it causes. She navigated around the dark hallways, the narrow ones and the almost unnoticeable passages that she had mastered on her seven years of study in Hogwarts, with an additional of three years working as a professor. She practically spent most of her life here. Shortcuts are important, especially in this huge, maze-like place.. She finally ended up in a main corridor, leading to a way out.

However, she hasn't stepped out of the concrete floor yet when she saw her target near the Herbology room: a woman leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, staring out at the snow that is beginning to fall. Her eyes are focused on the gray sky as her long, black, wavy hair rested on her shoulders. Alex thought the woman looked dreamy even in her casual muggle attire of black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. She doesn't seem to have noticed Alex presence, so she continued walking towards her.

Alex stopped a few feet away and took a huge breath. "Winter has finally come yeah? "

The woman quickly moved away from the wall and turned to where the voice came from.

"Sorry for surprising you like that." Alex asked.

"Alex Danvers." She offered her hand for a firm handshake which the other lady gladly took. "So sorry to make you wait. Professor Lance had an emergency, so I'm here to fill in and escort you to the headmaster's office instead. "

"Maggie Sawyer. Nice to meet you. It's okay. I did not wait that long, I think. I have the snow to keep me company."

"Cold company you got there. Let's get you someplace warm." Alex gestured inside the castle. "This way."

Alex could see Maggie Sawyer taking in every part of the castle. The moving portraits, its residents minding their own business; the elaborate wall carvings and its intricacies; the ancient feel and smell of the whole place, with its long history of students, teachers, and ghosts. She assumed the other woman went to a different wizarding school.

"I take it you're not from here. Where'd you go to school?" Alex asked.

"Take a guess."

"Hmmm. I'm not really good at guessing. Beauxbatons?"

Maggie suddenly halted, her eyes stared incredulously at the taller woman. "Beauxbatons? You're kidding me, right? I can't even…wow."

Both of their lips curled involuntarily, as they try to suppress the inevitable. Next thing they knew, they're laughing like there's no tomorrow; their cackles echoing the walls of the castle. Although Alex was embarrassed by her offhanded guess, she felt relieved as the tension between them suddenly vanished.

"I think i'd die just by imagining myself wearing those tight frilly uniforms." Maggie shut her eyes for a few seconds while moving her head sideways, a gesture that elicited more joy to the Head of Gryffindor house.

"I told you I'm not good at it."

"Note to self. Always heed warnings. And before you take another outrageous guess, no, I did not go to France to study magic, I went to Ilvermorny."

"Oh. The American school." Alex remembered hearing about it before upon reading Newt Scamander's biography.

"That you got right."

"Because I didn't have to guess." Both of them giggled once more.

The two women walk again in silence for a few minutes. Passing by empty classrooms, meeting a few students roaming around, probably skipping lunch to do something important or nasty and sometimes bumping into ghosts, some of them greeted them and wave, others just floated in all their silvery presence. Maggie seemed fine with it, as Alex noticed no sign of shock or fear when they interact with them. She could pass as an alumni due to her natural way of blending in (she's even dressed as a muggle). But her fascination regarding the surroundings made her look like an 11 year old student, surveying everything for the first time. It was cute, Alex told herself.

"So I think Professor Henshaw already told you you're replacing Professor Grant for the entire year, for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post? " said Alex, attempting to start another conversation.

"Yeah. He included that in the letter. Along with other pleasantries."

"Interesting subject and professors."

"Really? Have you ever handled it?" Maggie's eyes wandered on the courtyard. The snow is more aggressive now, threatening to cover the outside in white.

"Oh yeah, but only temporarily. It's just that, before they have to hire new teachers annually, coz no one really stays in it for more than a year." She turned to the new professor and gave her a reassuring smile. "But I think you'll do great."

"Well, I hope I live up to expectations." Maggie replied followed by a flash of her smile that Alex thought was the most beautiful thing that ever happened this day. It was all that she could think about and the urge to get to know this woman more, as they continued their way to the headmaster's office.


End file.
